Texas
Texas is the 28th state of America and is one of America's "kids". Human name: Blake Estefan Houston-Jones Age: 28 Birthday: March 2 Languages: English, Spanish, German, and ect. Capital: Austin Appearance Blake Estefan Houston is very tall, he often has to look down at people when he talks to them, including Alfred. His hair is dark brown and spikes into two cowlicks representing the panhandles with a scraggly trail of hair down his neck. His eyes are bluebonnet blue and his skin is tanned from working outside. He often wears 'farmers clothes', mainly jeans, checked shirts, cowboy boots and cowboy hats. He has broad shoulders and a square jaw with side burns and a faint beard he grows out during winter, and has two scars, one from the Battle of the Alamo and the other from the Massacre of Goliad. Blake also wears glasses, but they are more old fashioned and vintage than Alfred's. Personality and Interests Incredibly friendly, Blake is a very hard worker and very reliable. He has a bit of a rebellious and independent streak but is feircely loyal to Alfred. He attends church and follows the bible's teaching religiously. In his downtime he enjoys to playing the guitar and horse riding, or spending time with his pet longhorn and armadillo. He enjoys the Austin subculture and is secretly a bit more liberal thinking and hipster than he comes off as, enjoying all types of music and concerts like SBSW. He believes in brutal honesty and is very accepting of others, but resistant to change. Relationships Alfred F. Jones (America)- '''Blake is far too independent thinking to consider Alfred his "father", at best he considers him his older brother. Due to him being his own country for ten years he's grown a strong national identity separate from Alfred. During the Civil War they didn't see much of each other and didn't talk much afterwards until President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated. They now have a fairy stable relationship, although when he gets annoyed with him he'll jokingly threaten to secede. '''Matthew Williams (Canada)-'''Blake doesn't see Matthew very often but, despite that, he never mistakes Matthew for Alfred. They get along well when they do see each other. '''Francis Bonnefoy (France)-'''Blake can't help but laugh whenever he sees Francis or he is mentioned. He believed that the French 'colonization' of Texas was so short and pathetic that he gave him an honorary flag over Texas as a joke. Francis tried teaching Blake how to speak French but he doesn't remember any of it. The only French he knows is from Louisiana. However he still respects France in his own little way. '''Antonio fernández carriedo (Spain)-'''When the Spanish occupied Texas, Antonio taught Blake how to speak Spanish. But despite the attempts to colonize Texas, Antonio was actually very neglectful of him. When the first expedition through Texas to find gold during the time of the conquistador ended in failure, Antonio actually called Blake "dangerous, inhabitable, and a waste of effort", and then abandoned him completely for years. Antonio only reclaimed him as a buffer to keep the French and later Americans out of New Spain. Due to this Blake has deep-rooted abandonment issues with him, and gets jealous when he sees Antonio interacting with his other former colonies, especially Romano and Mexico. '''Juan carlos Fernández carriedo(Mexico)- Juan carlos and Blake try to keep up appearances in front of other people, but they both have long-held resentment for each other. This stems mainly from the Texas Revolution and translates into current day as how they are both quick to blame each other for various problems. Though Blake still can't ignore how much Juan carlos has given him culturally and shaped his national identity. They do care about each other and worry when each other is in trouble, but are resistant to show it. They do have moments of genuinely getting along and enjoying each other's company, so you could say their relationship is very love-hate. Trivia ****Texas is also known for his music and singing. Why Austin is the music capital of the world. *Despite fighting against his Northern siblings in the American Civil War, Blake loves all of his siblings. *Blake's glasses are a reference to America's glasses who are Texas. *****He has six freckles on his back representing the six flags over Texas- Spain, France, Mexico, The Republic of Texas, The Confederacy, and the Union. (He laughs when the French one is touched.) *****His longhorn's name is Dubya and his armadillo's name is Sam. *****He has a degree in aerospace engineering and is extremely proud of his space program. He has been to the moon. *****Texas has an ask-blog image: http://fir3h34rt.deviantart.com/gallery/